Shadow Goes Back To The Future
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow meets Marty and Doc, and decides to try and go back in time to save Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Goes Back To The Future Trilogy**

**Part I**

**Ahem! Thanks to those of you who voted in the poll… when I checked this and Rayman Raving Rabbids were neck and neck… I decided to do this first though… Rabbids will come straight after though, don't worry. **

**This is an adaptation from a silly little comic I did years ago. Since it was years ago, if the story line sucks, then you know why. But hopefully my new writing techniques and stuff will make it seem a lot better. **

**I've made it a lot like the 'Trilogy' of the films, as it will be in three parts, or three chapters… and be set out like it in a way. Okay… I think I might be short too… remember, this is the past me's story… rubbish. But I'll try my best. **

**Thanks, now lets get on with it… I don't think I need a disclaimer as it's pretty obvious that I don't own any of this apart from the story line of my own. **

A lonely dark looking hedgehog was in a colony known as Space Colony ARK, looking over the planet below him, Earth. He was thinking about his past, and what he could have done to save his beloved friend Maria all of those years ago. "Maria… I wish I could have stopped you from getting shot 58 years ago…" Shadow sighed to himself. **(Yes, I wrote this in 2008...) **"f only I could go back in time or something." **(Oh, the irony of that sentence! :D) **

Later there was a large crash, and something had landed in the Space Colony ARK, Shadow rushed from where he was and sped off to find what had made the large crash to find two people getting out of a car that had steam coming ff of it, and the door opened upwards instead of the usual sideways.

Both of the people were men, one looked older, and the other a lot younger, more like a teenager. The old man ha d long white hair and the young one wore trendy 80's clothes. "Marty, I think we ended up in the future again." said the older man.

"This place looks amazing!" said the teenager with surprise while looking around. Shadow was staring at them with narrow eyes of hatred. The two of them saw this. "That guy doesn't look to happy." the boy that the older one had called Marty, said while pointing at Shadow.

"What is that thing?" the older man said in an intrigued voice. Shadow then looked even more frustrated.

"UGH! How does everyone keep getting into the ARK!" Shadow yelled. **(Possibly referring to other times people go into the ARK, like the Doctor Who Crossover and The Metroid Crossover.) **He ran closer to them, looking very angry.

"What year is it?" the old man asked him, Shadow raised an eyebrow, getting quite frustrated.

"2008!" he yelled. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"We're time travellers." the man explained, it all became clear to Shadow now… the car was obviously their time travailing machine, why they looked a bit out of time with the 80's dress, and a brilliant idea was implanted into his mind.

"Hey, you can help me to go back in time! This is perfect!" Shadow yelled in excitement.

"You can't, it's dangerous, you could change history!" the old man said, now he looked angry. Shadow's face expression dropped to a sad one, and he started to give him big wet puppy dog eyes.

"But I need to stop Maria from dying…" he said in a tearful voice.

"Fine…" the man sighed, giving in. Shadow cheered aloud, he was going to save Maria.

So, they got into the car to travel back in time, Shadow got to know them a little bit. So the teenager's name was Marty, and he was asked to call the man 'Doc'. Which is good, so I don't have to call him old man any more.

_1950_

Shadow was now in a newer looking Ark from when he was born, he was about to go and find Maria. "Remember, you can't run into your past self." Doc said seriously, though Shadow wasn't really listening that well, all he could think about was Maria.

Later, there were sirens and a slightly younger looking Shadow and Maria were running away from a group of GUN soldiers, the modern day Shadow we all know and love was hiding in a dark corner, and waiting for them to pass. He saw himself and Maria pass, then he jumped out in from of the soldiers with a gun in his hand, and pointed it at them. They all stopped in fear, then ran away.

The past Shadow and Maria were now around the corner so they weren't aware of this at all, they were still running. "The experiment is fighting back! Run!" one of the soldiers said ain cowardly voice and they retreated.

Later again, Shadow was searching the ARK for Maria, he found her and Smiled. But then he noticed she was looking over something in shock, she was looking over the past Shadow who was on the floor, bleeding from the chest. "Shadow!" she yelled and kneeled down to help him. The modern Shadow then found himself disappearing, his hand were no longer there. He ran around the corner to hide,

"What's happening to me?" he said, breathing heavily in a shaky voice. Doc then ran around to Shadow and Maria with a first aid kit and Marty came up to the modern Shadow. "What's happening to me Marty?" Shadow asked, he sounded terrified.

"You've changed the past too much, and now the past you is dying." he said, Shadow's arms were completely gone and now his torso was going.

Later the past Shadow was in bed, sleeping, his wound was cleaned up and he as Okay, and the modern Shadow was sitting in one of the dinning rooms, sulking, the door swung open and a GUN soldier came barging in with a gun in his hand, he saw Shadow. "Do you guys ever give up?" Shadow sighed.

"I thought we shot you earlier, you should be dead!" he yelled with the gun pointed at him. Shadow stiffened up, fearing he would be shot. Then he saw another person come through the door which made Shadow gulp. It was the past Shadow looking confused, with a bandage over his chest that was almost completely soaked in blood.

The GUN soldier turned around to see the past Shadow and dropped his gun in shock. "There's two of them!" he yelled in fear, while the past Shadow looked just as confused and the modern Shadow looked just as scared.

The GUN ran out of the rooms screaming, running for his life. The past Shadow came up to the present Shadow, they were now face to face. "Who are you, and why do you look like me?" the past Shadow said worriedly. There was a flash, and the present Shadow was gone, he had used chaos control, this left the past Shadow wondering if he had just hallucinated.

Shadow ran back to Marty and Doc in a hurry, "Can we go back now!" Shadow said out of breath urgently.

"Okay, we're going back to the future!" Doc announced, and they got in the car.

_2008_

Shadow got out of the car looking frustrated. "I am never doing that again." he said, frowning. He wondered if everything had worked okay. But when he looked around, there were a lot of red and black plants and black and red goo in many places, the ARK had changed, and it seemed to have looked more like… the Black Comet. Though it was definitely the ARK. "What… has… happened…" Shadow said in a breathless voice, as worry filled his mind, and his heart sped up. He had changed the future, and it didn't look like it was for the good.

**Grr, so only about 1000 words worth of story there, but that's the first part. I enjoyed doing this, and I'm sure the next part should be up soon. :3 Thanks for reading, please review and I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter. **

**Lucylabrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Goes Back To The Future Trilogy**

**Part II**

**I'm just getting on with this, started this chapter as soon as I uploaded the first. **

Shadow stood silently and speechlessly, staring at the state of the ARK. Then, an alien creature that Shadow hated to see again floated up to him, "Black Doom!" Shadow yelled out in shock and fear, what had he done?

"Shadow, where have you been all day? I told you to stay here!" Black Doom yelled at him, like a parent would scold their child. Shadow pt his hands to his face looking terrified, what he had done, was serious, and he had to find Marty and Doc.

"Guys, don't leave!" he yelled and ran after them. He found them logging into a computer, "What happened?" Shadow asked, Doc found out everything that happened in the computer's data base.

_1950- Professor Gerald was kidnapped, GU gave up trying to capture Shadow. Shadow and Maria were alone in the ARK for a long time. _

_1980- Maria dies at the age of 45 since she had NIDS and no one was there to cure it. Shadow now lived in the ARK alone._

_1999- Shadow found out that the ARK would crash into the Earth if all 7 chaos emerald were entered, so he changed the programming so that it wouldn't. So, Shadow never met Sonic._

_2000- Black Doom came back in the Black Comet after 50 years and Shadow gave him all the chaos emeralds as promised. They ruled the Earth together. _

_2008- Earth is still being ruled by Black Doom and Shadow, the Space Colony ARK is their Head Quarters. _

Shadow's eye went wider and wider as Doc read out what happened. 'I've turned myself into a monster…' Shadow thought to himself. "I guess we have to go back and let Maria die then…." Shadow said, getting tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Doc said sincerely and they started to walk to the time machine.

"She's dead now any way…" Shadow sighed, and they went back to the… past.

_1950 again_

Shadow stood planning how he would stop himself from stopping Maria from dying. He got confused thinking about it. But he finally worked it out, the sirens went off, he saw his past self and Maria running. Then he saw the other him trying to stop the soldiers.

Just before he was about to jump out to the soldiers, Shadow pulled him back, and not long after he heard the gunshot, and his past self crying out as Maria got shot.

Shadow ran back to Marty and Doc now crying to himself, he had to listen to the death… again. His pained cry, the gun shot, the screams. They filled his ears with such horrible memories.

They got back into the machine and went, back… even further into the past? But, that isn't right.

_1900_

They were floating in space, if they stayed out there much longer they would die, so Shadow did chaos control, before he disappeared though, he could see the Black Comet, flying in the distance. "Ugh… we're too for into the past... The ARK isn't even made yet… and… Black Doom!" he yelled as he saw him floating around the Victorian village, terrorising the people, sending his attacks over them, creating raging fires and turning houses into piles of rubble. "Of course… the Black Comet passes here every 50 years. So that must mean it's the year… 1900 by the looks of it!" he said, working it all out. "Damn it, I'm not even born yet…I can't let Black Doom see me!"

Too late. "What is this! Surely this hedgehog doesn't belong on this planet!" he said, pointing to Shadow. Shadow looked up in fear, this was Earth, and his kind belonged on Mobius. "Let me get rid of it!" Black Doom boomed. Shadow froze with fear.

**AHH! It's so short… I'll finish this in one day! ****L Never mind. Please review. Horary for quick updates though! :D**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Goes Back To The Future Trilogy**

**Part III**

**Last Chapter already, thanks for the reviews Hande. He's a very faithful reviewer! :3**

Shadow was frozen in fear, he couldn't move. Until he had too of course, as an attack from Black Doom homed in on him, like a giant slash. "Swift Strike!" Black Doom yelled. Shadow jumped out of the way and ran, but soon he was corned, he pressed himself up against the wall as Black Doom got closer. "Die, you anomalous life form!"

He sent a small comet like rock shooting into the space where Shadow was, he managed dodge it by flipping out of the way and sliding under Black Doom, he ran as Black Doom carried on sending the attacks. Fire balls were now being thrown at him, leaving patches of the grass in flames.

Shadow seemed to be doing well keeping a distance from them until, "Ahh!" there was a hissing sound, he tail was on fire. "Ahh! I burns!" he yelled, running around in circles. Doc could see this.

"Don't you know the saying, stop, drop, roll!" he yelled at Shadow, Shadow got down on the ground and rolled in the conveniently moist grass. There was now smoke rising from his tail, as the fire hissed and went out.

"Can we go back to the future now?" Shadow asked Doc, Doc looked slightly annoyed.

"There's a problem… the time machine needs more fuel…" he said, getting nervous.

"Well? Go and get some then!" Shadow growled, he had, had enough of this already.

"There's no Gasoline in the beginning of the 20th century… it hasn't been invented yet!" Doc said, Shadow's pupils shrunk, he then became very angry.

"Why are we here anyway… we're supposed to be in the year 2008!" he said furiously.

"I don't know… the controls must have reset themselves!" Doc said, Shadow then looked upset, he fell to his knees.

"I'm gonna have to wait another hundred years before it get back to 2008..." he moaned. The two other looked confused. "I'm immortal… and ageless… living that long won't make me any weaker or older." he explained. His eyes widened again. "Oh no. Black Doom's coming, hide me!" Shadow yelled, but it was too late.

"Tell me now! How did you get here! Earth is not a place for you!" he bellowed, pointing at Shadow.

!I don't know… please, just leave me alone." Shadow cowered. Black Doom was about to attack him again, so he ran, but as he was running, a Black Arm alien soldier blocked his way, then shot him with it's gun. It parlayed him completely, and he fell stiff onto the floor, then passed out.

Later Shadow slowly opened his eyes to w world or red and black, He tried to move but his arms and legs were tried together with a warm, sticky red and black substance. It felt horrible, Shadow tried to hop with his too legs together, which was hard since he couldn't keep his balance as his two arms were stuck together "Ugh… I'll just have to hop my way out of here." Shadow grumbled to himself. His way was blocked by an alien with a sword. "Or, maybe I'll just stay here." he sad nervously.

Black Doom then came in to examine Shadow, he ran his finger's across his face. "I noticed you look a lot like me." he said, Shadow felt really uncomfortable with Black Doom touching his face. When Black Doom took his hand back, he accidentally scratched Shadow's face and a little bit of green blood came out.

"Ugh… why did you do that!" Shadow growled.

"This is my blood." Black Doom said, looking confused.

"I gotta go somewhere, could you let me go!" Shadow said, trying to escape.

"You will not leave the Black Comet until I get a closer look at you!" Black Doom said angrily.

A while later Shadow was in cuff that were attached to a wall, they cuffs were transparent, so Black Doom could see every inch of his body. He started to question Shadow. "So, hedgehog, what is your name?" he asked.

"Umm… Fluffy." Shadow said uncertainly.

"You are lying!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm not! I'm being honest!" Shadow said, he looked offended.

"Fine." Black Doom sighed. "Where did you come from?"

"Umm… Yemen…" Shadow said again, uncertainly. **(I got the idea from Friends, when Chandler says he's moving away to Yemen to get away from Janice. And also, after seeing this, I looked up the flag and it's Red, Black and White. :3 Same colours as Shadow.) **Black Doom sighed again, he knew Shadow was lying.

"Okay… where did you get your clothes, those are not what the humans or any creature usually wear on this planet." Black Doom said curiously. Shadow started to sweat feeling nervous. "And we're both wearing Gold on our wrists, and we are the same colour, and we have the same blood!" he said, noticing more and more similarities. "HOW!"? there was flash and Shadow was gone. "And he can do Chaos control just like me too…" he said.

With Shadow, he got to Marty and Doc AGAIN, "We have to get out of here, Black Doom's on to me!" Shadow yelled at them.

"Oh, Don't worry, we can get back soon, we had a spare supply of gasoline in the back of the time machine, we're nearly ready to go!" Doc said. Shadow felt like screaming aloud, the solution was so simple.

So, as said they brought Shadow back to the future, when they got back to the ARK, everything was normal once again. "Guys, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that for me. All of that trouble.. For nothing." Shadow said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Doc said. "But we still don't know your name!" he said, looking slightly angry.

"Yeah, come on, tell us." Marty said, he too was quite annoyed.

"It's… fluffy." he said.

**The End. **

_**This was originally written, or rather, drawn as a comic. It was finished on the 10 August 2007 at 10:41am. I don't know why, I recorded the exact time. :D **_

**So, please review. You know l like reviews… doesn't everyone… you know what's coming next. Bwaaaa! Rabbids! Hope you enjoyed this, kind of short story, see you soon with Shadow And The Rabbids. All done in one day! I;m so proud of myself! :D**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
